Enjoy the Silence
by Kaylee Mechanique
Summary: Words are very unnecessary. I wasn't going to write a post-Always fic...until I heard this song and couldn't resist. Each chapter is a round...one shot now going a 3 chapter fic.
1. Round 1

Enjoy the Silence

AN: So I wasn't going to write a post-Always fic…but then I heard this song for the first time in a long time and all I could do is picture round 1 for Beckett and Castle. So I had to write this. The song is "Enjoy the Silence" by Lacuna Coil. If you haven't heard of them check out this song or "Our Truth." They're pretty amazing.

_Words like violence, break the silence, come crashing in, into my little world. _

After they crash against the door lips locked and panting heavily into each other. They feel the tension and anticipation, but they don't speak or break the silent understanding that has fallen between them. When Kate grabs his hand and begins to lead him to his domain, his bedroom it's like something he's written. His imaginary own little world, but as he feels the blood pulsing through his veins, arousing and intoxicating he finally gets a grip on the fact that this isn't something he's imagined or written for Rook and Nikki, but this is in fact unfolding before him. Castle doesn't speak, afraid his voice will destroy the bubble that has been created at his door, but with realization he is spurred into action. He shuts the bedroom door behind him and begins his assault on her.

_All I wanted all I needed is here in my arms. _

Beckett doesn't know how Castle manages it, but he seems to be all over her and it feels like some of him is coursing through her veins. He finishes unbuttoning her shirt all while kissing her lips, savaging her neck sucking greedily on her pulse, lips traveling down her clavicle and then back up to her lips. Her arms are firmly wrapped around his neck playing with his hair while she moans and pants. Kate too comes to a realization. It's some kind of miracle, but Rick has accepted her paltry explanation. Now everything she wants is enfolded within her embrace. All she needs in this. Food, water, safety, all become secondary to Castle and oxygen. She resumes participation unbuttoning Castle's shirt and removing his pants. His hands wander her torso, wrapping around her waist, squeezing and teasing her flesh before wandering down to caress her thighs and ass before unbuttoning and peeling pants off. With only a thin layer of silk and cotton between them she can feel his hardness and Kate is definitely not disappointed. She can feel him twitch and grow even harder as she creates friction between the two and knows that he can feel the heat and wet arousal come in contact. He groans in her mouth before using his hands to still her rubbing. He removes her bra and takes one delicate and pinched tight nipple into his mouth and swirls his tongue and sucks. The breathy and high pitched panting moans serve only to encourage him to tease her harder and then perform the same treatment on her other breast. Kate is in a haze of lust but suddenly becomes desperate and determined not to come until he's buried deep inside her so she removes his boxers and begins to play with his long, thick, stiff cock. She focuses on the soft sensitive tip and feels the moisture that has seeped out. He groans and releases her breast and she stills her hand.

_Words are very unnecessary, they can only do harm._

This has to be a record. Since they began kissing at the door Rick hasn't uttered a single syllable. As he slides the thong down her legs he still doesn't speak. Instead he pulls her roughly towards the bed and pushes her down coming to rest on top of her. He looks like he's about to say something, but Kate doesn't want the moment spoiled so she captures his mouth with hers. She kisses so thoroughly and slides her tongue into his mouth, completely distracting him. She's afraid to let him speak afraid he'll give more confessions of love when she's not ready for them. Kate has only just decided that this is what she wants and she couldn't handle listening to Rick tell her that he is in love with her. Those words would only cause harm, so Kate is willing to do anything she needs to belay them. She can feel his cock sliding against her repeatedly until she's desperate for some relief. She uses one had to stop his hips and then the other grabs his member and guides him to her entrance. He slides in deliciously slow taking his time to appreciate the feeling and to monitor her response. Kate's eyes lock with his and he comes to a stop, fully sheathed within the warm, wet, tightness that is Kate Beckett. His writer's mind tries to come up with an adequate description of the sensation, but finds himself unable to find the proper words. As Kate gives a small twist of her hips, causing him to brush the most sensitive spot within her and causing herself to moan and breathe heavier. He then decides that adjectives are unnecessary because they can't come close to describing this and will only ruin the memory by being inadequate. So instead when Kate twists again he begins to work them towards the ultimate goal. He pulls out of her as she rises to meet him a breathy whining coming from her throat. They establish a push-pull, give-take rhythm. It's fast but they're both so desperate at this point that it works for them. Rick feels the ripples flowing through Kate, squeezing him until he can feel the tightness in himself and he knows that he's close. As he works harder to not only hit, but rub the spot within Kate that seems to be the source of all her please he notes that her green eyes have suddenly lost focus. He hits the spot once more and her eyes return focus as her orgasm hits and all the muscles within her begin clamping and squeezing him tight as she cries out wordlessly and breaks down into panting moans. He nudges a little further into her as his own orgasm comes and he feels the hot pulses as he spills within her, groaning and biting back the three words that threaten to break free.

_Enjoy the silence._

After they both break they lay in silence amazed by events that have transpired. Rick is still on top of her and inside her, softening until he slips out. He rolls off of her onto his back and opens his mouth to speak, but is kept quiet when Kate kisses him again and then turns sideways cuddling up to his chest and letting out a sigh as she tucks her head beneath his chin and closes her eyes. He doesn't make to speak again and they bask in the silent afterglow.


	2. Round 2

**AN: **So I really thought this was complete, but then the 3rd chapter popped into my brain and stayed there so I had to write this second part in order to have the 3rd make sense. Please enjoy.

They don't bask long. Rick is kissing the top of her head as she's still trying to catch her breath and process everything that has happened and lead her here to this.

He shifts and starts trailing the kisses down lower. He kisses her temple twice gently and places his palm on the other side of her face cupping her cheek as if he's unsure if she's really there. Rick's gentle kisses trail down her cheeks and reach her lips. This time he's gentle and she's highly sensitive and the tense and fast first time.

His lips are suddenly at her neck kissing and softly teasing at her jumpy pulse point and she can feel her blood starting to rush as her heart pumps faster as she becomes aroused. He shifts slightly and her back rests flat on the mattress with Rick above her gazing down with a look that seems to be filled with love, lust, and shock.

Rick's mouth wander down from her neck and he begins to lick and nip at her breasts and the things he's doing with his mouth are so amazing that Kate begins to pant and writhe and she can't help but reach her hands up to entangle in Rick's hair and hold on as he starts to make her lose all train of thought.

She feels him leave her breasts and start slipping kisses down her chest and abdomen and she whimpers at the loss of contact which causes Rick to grin as he makes his way down. But Kate decides that's not what she wants and gives a tug on his hair.

He looks up at her and something in her gazed causes him to abandon his path and move upwards to kiss her mouth again. Kate arches her body and she comes into contact with Rick's erection as she rolls her hips against him. He's more than ready and if the heat and wetness Rick feels against him is anything to judge by so is she.

Rick slides slowly into her shallow moves forward followed by slow retreats that make Kate want to buck her hips to sheathe him that much faster but the slow languishing pace feels amazing so Kate curbs her desire until his is completely inside her as deep as he can fit. His thrusts are slow and each time he seems to hit every single nerve within her. The slow pace makes her orgasm build slowly until she's torn between wanting to have this feeling last forever and needing desperately to just release, but she delays as long as she can. Rick slowly starts to speed up and his soft thrusts begin to gain force and it's not long before they're on a demolition course to the ultimate end goal. Rick kisses her softly twice and then thrusts extra deep and suddenly Kate can no longer hold back. The random flutterings of her walls turn into rhythmic contractions squeezing Rick tighter and Kate is so wound up she's entirely unable to make any vocalization as the orgasm takes her instead panting as wave after wave hits. Rick continues to thrust and work her through the orgasm and just before it ends entirely she feels Rick falter and still and a second later Kate can feel the hot spurts as Rick spills himself inside her with a grunt and a pant.

Kate moans when he slips out of her and he collapses on the bed next to her so as not to crush her. She noses and his bare chest and places a kiss on the musculature before she slips from consciousness as the physical and emotional stress as well as the content and sated feelings overwhelm her. Rick wraps his arm around her tightly and gladly joins her.

**AN 2: **Still perfecting the 3rd chapter, so expect it within the next week or so! And don't be afraid to let me know what you thought!


	3. Round 3

**AN: **The inspiration for this one is "Addicted" by Saving Abel. In case you're wondering this is the part Castle loved…

He's not sure what the first thing is that ripped him out of a dream he was having that involved him and Beckett and his Ferrari on an abandoned stretch of highway. It was either the sounds coming from between the sheets or the feeling of someone going down on him.

As the sleep clears from his mind whatever blood is not flushing south starts to power his mind he realizes exactly what happening. The noises beneath the sheets are Beckett and it's her hands and he twitches as her tongue comes into contact with his tip.

He glances down and with the help of the moonlight pouring in through the window he can make out her shape under the sheet. Her head floating above his pelvis and he realizes the heat on his leg is her body straddling his leg. That spot of damp heat on his shin must be her rubbing against him.

Her hands stroke his length a few times and he feels her grind herself against his leg. He can hear her pant and moan and the noises are more of a turn on then the sensations on his leg and his cock.

Suddenly he feels himself get surrounded by her hot mouth and her lets out a groan to accompany the soft noise that comes from her throat. Suddenly her mouth is moving on him and she's grinding against his leg to match the movements around his cock and Castle can't do anything but grasp the sheets and dig his hands into the mattress.

The realization that Beckett is getting herself off against him while working to get him off is so intoxicating and arousing of a thought that he can't help it when his hips buck. Beckett stills momentarily letting out a soft sigh before resuming her ministrations.

Castle works harder to remain perfectly still while she works them both. Castle feels the start of the end and as he listens to the noises Kate is making around him and the pace she's rubbing herself against his leg he knows that she can't be far behind.

Hearing the noises Kate's making he's sure she's enjoying herself and the feelings ensure that he's enjoying himself so Castle is confident that he'll quickly become addicted to both her and how she's accomplishing the task at hand.

He feels Beckett take him as deep in her mouth as possible and she sucks as hard as possible while she squeezes him and suddenly he can't put it off any longer. He stiffens and grunts again as he starts spilling himself within her mouth and he keeps coming as he feels her throat muscles working around him to swallow.

Just as he finishes he feels her grinding movements against his leg get faster and harder just as the panting and moaning and sharp aroused cries get louder and closer together. He feels her chest heave against his leg as she comes and keeps rubbing herself against his shin working herself through her orgasm and not holding back on any of the pleased sounds she's making.

Sated and stunned Castle just lays back on the bed as Beckett stretches herself out along the plane of his body. He can't find the will or ability to say anything and sleep is tugging at him again, so he makes a mental note to tell her in the morning exactly how much he enjoyed this, hearing her and feeling her, especially during this last round.

**AN:** There you have it all 3 rounds…hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
